


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 003

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Top Otabek Altin, Vibrators, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Otabek decides to buy Yurio a toy as a late birthday present.Date - June 2015, during Otabek's first trip to St.Petersburg. Yurio is 16, and over the age of consent in Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 003

**Author's Note:**

> Toys are so much fun...

“What is this place Beks?”

“According to Google, it's the best toy shop in St.Petersburg.”

Yurio pulled a disgusted face. “ _Toy shop?_ I'm 16 for fucks sakes. What are you playing at?”

Otabek laughed out loud and pushed open the door to the windowless shop. “If you weren't, you wouldn't be allowed in” he pointed at the small OVER 16 ONLY sign just beside the door handle. Confused, the blonde followed his boyfriend inside, frowning as they passed through a small curtain that blocked the view from the street.

_Oh... OH!_

Blushing to the roots of his hair, the usually verbose World Champion stared in silent awe at the shelves of dildos, vibrators, bondage gear and other toys. Otabek watched his reaction in amusement for a moment, then said “I didn't know what you'd like for a birthday present, so I thought I'd take you shopping for one...”

 

Having the apartment to themselves meant that the moment the door was closed, Yurio could let his impulsivity run wild. Leaving Otabek in the hallway to take his boots off, he dashed into the front room and closed the curtains, then ripped his birthday present out of the box. By the time the older skater got into the room, he was knelt on the couch naked, tossing his new toy from hand to hand.

_Wow... how did this happen? Two days ago he was a blushing, enthusiastic virgin._

“I've created a monster” Otabek speculated.

“Shut up and strip!”

The brunette growled at being ordered around, and not the usual, happy growl. Yurio blinked in surprise as his jaw was gripped and the toy taken out of his hand.

“What was that? I _know_ you didn't just try to tell me what to do...”

“Ahh... I mean... mmm... please daddy... I want to see you... please take of your clothes?”

“Better” Otabek stood back, easing his shirt off his body slowly, deliberately making Yurio wait. The earlier tone had irked the older skater, and his expression was cold. “Get on your knees on the floor” Otabek snapped.

With a whimper, Yurio dropped onto the rug. Accidentally riling Otabek by being his usual bratty self during sex had been thoughtless, probably quite stupid, the coldness it had put in his voice was a little frightening. Suddenly he was unsure what was going to happen, and he shivered nervously.

“When it comes to sex, I don't like being submissive” Otabek sat in front of him on the couch, his eyes softening. He rested his fingers on Yurio's shoulder gently and stroked his throat, moving his hand up to cup his jaw. He was painfully aware that his snap had frightened his young lover... that hadn't been his intention, but he hated being dominated in the bedroom. It was a huge turn off for him, and had actually ended a relationship in the past, when the person refused to stop trying. He brushed Yurio's lips with his thumb, looking lovingly into his eyes.

Warmth came back into his voice as he added “out there in the world, I love how vicious you can be. Watching you shred people with your words and your actions is delightful. I enjoy it when you are savage to me too – I love your fire. Even the way you kiss me when we're around others is beautiful, because you kiss me like you want to bite me, like you want to eat me alive. You kiss me and you tell everyone in sight that I'm yours, that you _own_ me and that you'll kill them for even thinking about touching me. I love it.”

Green eyes widened with pride, his lips curling up in a smile. Yurio had stopped shivering now, listening intently to his lover's words and purring when he was stroked, nuzzling Otabek's fingertips whenever they brushed his lips or cheek.

“When we're like this though... alone, wanting to do things with each other... it's different. I can't stand to be told what to do. It's like being doused in ice water. When we're like this... I want my kitten. I want you in my hands, I want to own _you_. I'll do anything for you, and I'm happy to be with you any way you want, but it turns me on so much having you under my control.”

Sitting back, Otabek rested his hands in his lap. “If you understand... if that's something you're happy with, then say so. If not, that's OK. I still love you, and we can still be together, I'll just... I'll stop being so dominant with you. I know it's not appealing for everyone...”

His words were cut off by Yurio's kiss, as the blonde pushed himself off the floor and into his lap. A hot tongue darted into his mouth while slim fingers laced into his hair. The kiss was deep and breathless, and when Yurio pulled back his eyes were shining.

“I love it... I'll always be your kitten! I never thought... I thought I knew what sex was, what being with someone meant. It always seemed... boring. I wasn't interested in kissing, or sex, or relationships. None of it. Some pathetic little boy that would probably cry when I was mean to him, or want to cuddle and hold hands... urgh. No. All the skaters I knew were so beautiful, and yet so pathetic... I'd written it off before I'd even tried it. Focused on skating, no interest in anything else.”

He kissed Otabek again, soft and teasing this time. “But you... the first time we kissed it was like fire. You were so in control... so strong... and I suddenly wanted _everything._ It was like you flipped a switch.” Letting his hands drop to the older skater's chest, he bit his lip. “I... the more we talked about, the more we did over the phone... by the time I got to actually touch you, I knew you were like this... that you liked it like this. I wanted it even more.”

Otabek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him tightly against him and burying his face in his neck. The relief was overwhelming, so strong it drowned out the lust that had been rising in him since the blonde had jumped into his lap. He felt nails moving softly down his back and growled with desire, a deep sound of arousal that made Yurio shiver.

“I'm sorry daddy” he purred, kissing Otabek's scalp and wriggling deliberately against his groin. “I'll never be rude to you again”.

“Oh you will, I'm sure of it” Otabek murmured in his ear, “when I allow it...” 

  
  


“Can... can we play with my birthday present now, daddy?”

After the intense conversation, they'd snuggled up for a while, kissing and stroking each other, letting the emotion of their discussion bleed away until it was replaced by hunger for each other. Soft, comforting touches became more intense, straying towards sensitive areas. The breathless request from the blonde made Otabek grin, and he pushed Yurio off him gently, retrieving the toy from the table. “Bedroom” he instructed, and Yurio almost skipped, dragging the older skater by the hand.

Catching him around the waist, Otabek lifted his boyfriend off his feet and deposited him on the bed, scooting the cat out of the way gently. He rummaged in the top drawer of the nightstand for one of the water based lubes he'd told Yurio to buy before he arrived in Russia, aware that the blonde was kneeling beside him, letting his hands wander freely over his thighs and buttocks. Being explored by the younger skater was delightful and for long moments he just stood there, eyes closed as he felt the curious touches. Then he forced himself to focus and pushed Yurio onto his back, kneeling beside him with the toy in his hand.

Yurio's eyes widened as he watched Otabek raise the shiny black vibrator to his own lips and run his tongue over it, licking the silicone tip softly. “D-daddy...” he murmured, unable to stop his hand from dipping between his legs at the sight. Otabek smirked and turned the toy over in his hands.

“That's good... keep touching yourself, kitten. I'll do the rest.”

Slicking his fingers, the older skater gently moved his hand to his entrance and bent over him, sinking his tongue into his mouth as he teased the tight ring of muscle with a fingertip. Between them, he could feel the slow movement of Yurio's hand on his own arousal, not pushing himself yet. Matching the licks inside of his mouth with the movement of his fingers, Otabek stretched him gently, taking his time, not rushing or pushing. He knew he wouldn't need to once the toy got involved.

Yurio moaned loudly as he felt the tip of the vibrator push inside him, his hand faltering on himself for a moment. _Ahhh... that's... oh fuck, that's... that's good!_ He could hear Otabek growling softly in his ear and he shuddered, prickly heat running over his skin at the new sensations.

“Try to relax” his lover growled, shifting his kisses to Yurio's throat. “Trust me...”

“I... I trust you... it's so _hard_ ” the blonde mewled as his lover pushed the toy deeper, and then cried out as the angle brushed it against his prostate. “Oh _fuck..._ ”

 _Ah yes... there's the spot..._ Otabek lay on his side, hooking Yurio's knee over his hip to hold his legs apart. Moving the toy slowly in a circle inside him, he let it brush his prostate over and over again, the hard plastic relentless in its pressure. Yurio's hand began moving on himself again and he sank his teeth into his lip, muffling more loud moans.

“I want to hear you, kitten” the brunette growled, running his tongue down Yurio's throat and over his chest, flicking the tip over his nipple. The blonde shuddered and let his moans fill the room, every beautiful sound firing heat into Otabek's groin.

“I'm going to turn it on now” Otabek told him, and Yurio nodded frantically. “Oh yes... please... please daddy... ahhhh!” his words disappeared into a moan as the vibrator came to life inside him. He whined and bucked at the sensations, once more forgetting to work himself as he cried out.

_Perfect... ah, you're so beautiful, my Yura..._

“Keep stroking yourself, kitten” the older skater growled as he watched his lover, pressing his own arousal against his slender hip and grinding against him as he began to circle the vibrator again. Edging up the speed until he had the blonde panting and close to the edge, he avoided the prostate until the last possible moment. Then he leaned into Yurio's ear.

“Time for you to come, my love” and he nudged the tip of the vibrator against Yurio's prostate and _held it there_ , making tiny circles against that spot as the moans switched to screams of pleasure and his lover thrashed helplessly. Unable to hold back at the sight of his lover's face as he came, Otabek grabbed himself with his free hand, pulling the vibrator out before Yurio became too sensitive and then letting himself release, his moans mingling with the hoarse cries and whimpers of the slowly subsiding blonde.


End file.
